A LAME ATTEMPT AT A COMPARISON BY THE MEDIA
by Jaxhawk Monday, May 26, 2008 http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SDq3etD1A0I/AAAAAAAADBs/2L5wRRPDgbI/s1600-h/obamandwrite.jpg http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/SDq3e9D1A1I/AAAAAAAADB0/V5VJmC7Hq0c/s1600-h/12-27-2007_077.JPG THE LAME STREAM MEDIA IS FILLED WITH COMPARISONS WITH THE PROBLEM BARRACK HUSSEIN OBAMA HAS WITH HIS PASTOR OF 20 YEARS, REVEREND WRIGHT, AND JOHN McCAIN WITH TWO EVANGELICAL PASTORS WHO ARE NOT HIS PASTOR. First of all, we must understand the difference between associating and contributing to the support of a Pastor, and the speech and philosophy of someone who publicly endorses a candidate, but has no personal connection to the candidate!Obama spent twenty years at the feet of his racist Black activist Pastor. He was married, had his children baptised and contributed thousands of dollars to him. McCain had no connection with the two apparently twisted pastors who publicly announced their support for him. This is something he does not need to defend, but chose to do so. More power to him for clarifying his position on the issues these "pastors" were preaching. But you cannot tag him with the same "donkeytail" that Obama carries for his 20 year association with Wright. For those who hope that the positions of these two Evangelical leaders will effect the voters, let me remind you of a statistic. The 2004 survey of Religion and politics in the United States [11] identified the Evangelical percentage of the population at 26.3%; while Catholics are 22% and Mainline Protestants make up 16%. In the 2007 Statistical Abstract of the United States, the figures for these same groups are 28.6% (Evangelical), 24.5% (Catholics), and 13.9% (Mainline Protestant.) The latter figures are based on a 2001 study of the self-described religious identification of the adult population for 1990 and 2001 from the Graduate School and University Center at the City University of New York. [12] The National Association of Evangelicals is a U.S. agency which coordinates cooperative ministry for its member denominations.the Christian Right is not made completely (or even a majority) of Evangelical Christians. According to an article in the November 11, 2004 issue of The Economist, entitled "The Triumph of the Religious Right", "The implication of these findings is that Mr. Bush's moral majority is not, as is often thought, composed of a bunch of right-wing evangelical Christians. Rather, it consists of traditionalist and observant church-goers of every kind: Catholic and mainline Protestant, as well as evangelicals, Mormons, and Sign Followers. Meanwhile, modernist evangelicals tend to be Democratic." Although evangelicals are currently seen as being on the Christian Right in the United States, there are those in the center as well. In other countries there is no particular political stance associated with evangelicals. Many evangelicals have little practical interest in politics. In the end McCain, as recently as in a June of 2007 interview with McClatchy newspapers, has consistently described himself as an Episcopalian. He was raised in the denomination and attended the prestigious Episcopal High School in Alexandria, Va. Biographical sketches in several well-known congressional directories -- information that is usually provided by members of Congress or their staffers -- list McCain’s faith as the Episcopal Church. Sorry, Leftist media and Obama sycophants, you can't paint him with the same brush as Obama was by his Pastor Wright! Source:London Telegraph __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: May 26, 2008 Category: May 2008 Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: McCAIN Opinions Category: MEDIA Opinions Category: EVANGELICALS Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.